


Waiting in the Wings

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: One Shot; Ron is coping with Harry's 'betrayal' and anger a few days after Harry’s name comes out of the Goblet, and Hermione tries to talk to Ron about it. Canon.
Kudos: 3





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this lovely one-shot after being inspired by another tumblr post about the similarities between Ron and Cassandra from the Tangled series. Waiting in the Wings is a song that Cassandra sings in the series. It's a pretty good song, but I also love all things Disney and Alan Menken is amazing. The lyrics to the song are as follows:
> 
> Guess we all are born with parts to play  
> Some of us are stars, and some are just in the way  
> I know I was meant for glory  
> But that's never what my story brings  
> And yet I keep on waiting  
> When you have the passion and the drive  
> You expect your moment center stage to arrive  
> I show up with heart a blazing  
> Ready to achieve amazing things  
> But I'm left waiting in the wings  
> I hear my cue  
> And yet I'm kept there, waiting  
> Know what to do  
> And still I stand there, waiting  
> It's always someone else who sings  
> While I'm left waiting in the wings  
> And so I keep on keeping on  
> My chances come and then I blink and they're gone  
> Always overlooked unfairly  
> While pretending that it barely stings  
> But it stings, yes it stings  
> And I'll shed no tears  
> I'll only keep on waiting  
> If no one cheers  
> Well, I can keep on waiting  
> Who cares how loud  
> The silence rings  
> You'll find me waiting in the wings

Ron walked into the library looking for a table that was out of the way. After choosing one that would do, he threw his bag on the ground as he sat in one of the empty chairs. It’d been two days since Harry’s name came out of the goblet. He’d done everything he could to avoid being around Harry. Hermione, too, since she’d just nag him, and he really wasn’t in the mood for that. Ron was also running out of things to do that kept Harry out of his sight. Sure, tagging along with Seamus and Dean had been fine yesterday, but it wasn’t the same. So here he was, sitting in the library of all places, to avoid being around ‘the chosen one.’

He begrudgingly pulled out his work. Since he was here, Ron might as well attempt to get some of his homework done. He figured he’d at least stay until he got hungry, and who knows what he’d do after that. Ron opened one of his textbooks, not paying attention to which one, and arranged the parchment beside it. Looks like he was starting with History of Magic. “This day keeps getting better,” Ron muttered to himself as he attempted to focus on the book.

His focus didn’t last long, as his mind began to wander, as it normally did these past few days, to Harry’s betrayal. The anger and hurt was still simmering beneath his skin. They normally did everything together. He couldn’t believe that Harry would actually go behind his back and do this without him. So much for being best friends. Why keep this whole thing a secret? It didn’t make any sense. 

Ron heard movement across the table and looked up. Hermione sat down across from him and began pulling out her work. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you. All the other good tables are taken, and you looked like you could use some company,” she said blithely.

“Not if you’re going to nag me, no,” Ron snapped. They sat in silence for a while, but everytime Ron looked up at Hermione, he could tell she was dying to say something. If he wasn’t so annoyed at what he knew she was going to ask, he would have been impressed she’d held out this long from asking. She wasn’t known for her patience when it came to prying answers out of people.

“Why don’t you just say what you came here to say?” Ron finally said.

“What do you mean? I came here to spend time with my friend who I’ve barely seen or spoken to all weekend.” Hermione retorted.

“That’s a lie and you know it. I’ve known you long enough to know when you have an ulterior motive up your sleeve, and at the rate you’re chewing on your tongue, there won’t be anything left if you don’t come out with it already!” Ron hissed.

“Fine. Why are you so upset with Harry? And how can you not believe he didn’t put his name in there? You know him better than anyone, even me, so you must know how ridiculous this row is.” Hermione’s words flowed uncontrollably out of her mouth.

“That’s rich coming from you. I told you once, and I’ll tell you again. I’m not going to talk to you about it. You wouldn’t understand, anyways. So if you want to go take Harry’s side with this, then be my guest,” Ron said angrily as he slammed his book and shoved it into his bag. As his arm made his way back to the table to grab the parchment, Hermione reached out and grabbed it. Ron’s eyes snapped up to Hermione’s, who looked just as shocked as he did before she pulled away rather quickly. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but the shock he felt from it made all the anger evaporate from his body, albeit briefly.

Hermione recovered from the unexpected shock quickly and said, “Don’t be daft, you know I wouldn’t choose sides. Just as Harry did last year for us, and I’m sure you’d do the same for Harry and me if ever that were to happen..”

“Still wouldn’t be surprised if you chose him,” Ron mumbled, trying to gloss over Hermione’s brief mention of the Crookshanks/Scabbers debacle last year as well as the idea that Harry and Ron would forgive and make up eventually.

“Why would you say that?” Hermione asked him meaningfully.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ron said as he slumped his shoulders and stared at the blank parchment in front of him.

“Yes, it does, “Hermione pushed. 

Ron sat there for a long moment. His mum told him once when he was mad at the twins that it was always better to talk about something rather than hold it in. Ron wasn’t one to talk about his negative feelings often. He’d just let them build up inside until he combusted, rather than put his anger and hurt onto someone else. Growing up as the sixth youngest sibling, he didn’t want to come off as whiny and nagging to his older brothers. 

“I’m just sick of always being the sidekick. The one who stands by, ready to be there, only to get shoved aside.” He wasn’t sure what led him to lay it all out there for Hermione, but he did it anyways. 

Hermione stared at him. “Ron, you know that’s not true.”

“Who says? I’m always the forgotten sibling, and then I had to go become best friends with the bloody Boy who Lived. It doesn’t matter whether I’m there or not because it’s always going to be Harry who saves the day.” He wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it. 

“How can you say that?” Hermione asked. “You are just as important as anyone else.” Ron wasn’t sure what Hermione was thinking. She couldn’t possibly think he was more important than this. 

“Yeah? To who?” Ron said sarcastically.

“To me!” Hermione paused a moment. “To Harry, too, and your family.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I know you’re trying to help, but it’s not going to change things. It’s just how it is.” Ron wasn’t sure why, but his thoughts floated back to the Mirror of Erised that night first year. He remembered seeing himself holding the Quidditch Cup, as Head Boy, and aside from his brothers; finally noticed as his own person, and not just ‘another Weasley.’ He was pretty sure he’d still see the same thing if he were to look in it today. Nothing had changed.

“Ron, Harry couldn’t have succeeded in half of what he’s done without you beside him, or have you forgotten? Harry and I would have been stuck at the giant chess board if it wasn’t for you first year, or maybe I would have been strangled by the Devil’s Snare because I was too focused on needing firewood for light and forgetting that I could cast magic.” Hermione paused as Ron shrugged.

“You would have found another way around the board, I’m sure.”

“Okay, but what about second year? There’s no way Harry would have managed the Spider’s Lair on his own-” 

“Wish he would’ve” Ron interjected under his breath as Hermione rolled his eyes.

“He couldn’t have gotten down to the chamber of secrets without you either!”

“Hermione, he went in alone when I was stuck with Lockhart on the other side of the debris, remember? I didn’t do anything there to help him rescue Ginny from Tom or that diary.” 

“But you still went down there with him, and you were ready to go into danger with him. It wasn’t your fault you got separated.”

“That’s the thing, isn’t it? I got sidelined, so it was Harry saving the day, saving my sister, not me. And, it kind of was my fault. Lockhart used my wand that backfired and caused the rock to fall..”

“Honestly, Ronald! It’s a good thing he did use that wand, otherwise you two would have been obliviated and Ginny would surely be dead!” When Ron didn’t respond, Hermione pressed on. “Okay, but what about last year with Sirius? You told Sirius he’d have to kill you before Harry. Even with a broken leg you were protecting your best friend!”

“Sure, a lot of good that did, yeah? Sirius wasn’t after Harry. He was after Sca- er Pettigrew, and then everything went to hell with Professor Lupin, and you both got to scamper off to save the day, but I had to stay behind because I’d gone and broken my leg.”

“Ron, you’re not giving yourself enough credit-”

“Why would I give myself credit when someone else is more important? I’m not destined to be the hero, so can’t I just have this? Just let me be angry, Hermione. It was one thing for both of us to joke and think about what would happen if we were somehow in the running or chosen as the champion, but he took it too far! Once again, he wins. Harry’s the champion, he gets all the glory and attention.”

“Do you think Harry really wants the attention from this? When has he ever acted like he was basking in any glory? He didn’t get to choose this life, Ron. I thought you’d understand that of all people.” Hermione huffed. “No one can make you believe that Harry didn’t put his name in the goblet, and this is the last time I’ll bring it up. I hope you come to your senses soon because Harry could really use his best friend about now. In case you haven’t noticed, the rest of the school is also pretty peeved about Harry being a champion, too, so he’s not just dealing with Slytherin nonsense as usual. It doesn’t help that his best friend doesn’t even have his back. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to revise this History of Magic paper for tomorrow. You’d do well to take yours back out if you want any help on it.”

Ron sat there processing everything she said and slowly took his book back out. “Er, right, thanks,” he said, for lack of anything else to say. 

“Like I said before, I’m not choosing sides. So I’ll split my time as best I can until you two can sort this out, but I won’t get in the middle of it anymore.” Hermione went back to her parchment.

Despite taking his textbook back out, Ron sat there with his arms crossed thinking about what Hermione said. He’d been denying it deep down, but the more Ron thought, the more he realized that Hermione was probably right. Harry wasn’t exactly sharp witted enough to figure out how to get past the age line. Even the twins couldn’t crack that one. Ron had let the initial reaction of jealousy and betrayal get the best of him, and his anger had taken over. It wasn’t one of his best qualities, but he was who he was. 

Ron sat up to focus back on his homework as he’d resigned to the fact that Harry was probably an innocent victim, but they’d fought, and Ron was not the best with apologies, his pride always getting the best of him. So he’d wait until Harry came to him. He would, of course, have his back if anyone tried anything in the meantime. Loyalties were more important than pride. After all, it wouldn’t be that long, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you feel the urge to do so.


End file.
